I See You
by Descendant of Flaming Dragons
Summary: Shiroi Karasu, a miserable, lonely white-winged snow spirit with an even more miserable past. She wakes up, every day feeling like someone is watching her, guarding her but guiding her and helping her. Jack Frost was there when the girl he fell for died, but he wasn't there when MiM changed her. will the two winter spirits make their ways to each other? 'M' for suicide at beginning
1. Chapter 1

_**A new story I'm working on featuring the Rise of the Guardians- this is the first chapter- more like a trailer if you will!**_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _I See You_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _Those taunting jeers… the vulgar notes… those black and deep-purple bruises, the small red lines people wonder about… lines that_ you _wonder 'would this numb me inside, make all this pain and hate go away, dull the pain I feel without and within…?"_

…

 _I see a flash of silver and feel the slash of pain in my chest and arms. The slight sting that eventually numb that pain from without, but this time, for good… I pray for someone to come and take me to the other side- heaven or hell I don't care, but I give up as my red wine drips from between my fingers and splatters to the beautiful white freezing canvas below me… Maybe… it's better this way… better that no one finds the puddle of red beneath the worthless corpse-to-be in the snow beneath the thundering clouds…_

…

 _I'm cold… but happy… I feel something press gently to my cheek, like all those other times I felt so alone that I was willing to let go, but never did. I crack open my eyes and see sparkling tear-filled iceberg-blue staring back at me, tear-filled, a snowflake pattern in their irises…_

…

 _The moon… my only solace, my only companion in the times I can remember… silver light… soft. Warm. Comforting. I hear anelderly voice… kind, full of pity and sadness and compassion… it says something, I feel a resonance, I feel like… I'm home… my name… the moon gave it to me… I have a name now, it's not 'The Murdering Bitch', not 'Lying Cunt'… My name is_

" _Shiroi… Karasu_ …"

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _ **~Jack's POV~**_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _The eternal spirit of winter was taking a tree-nap after a full day of flying around icing the meadows around his clearing as things wound down with the aftermath of Pitch Black six months ago. That is, he was until he heard the sound of rapid feet hitting the snowy ground. Turning around and taking a peek, Jack was nearly knocked out of his tree when he saw a group of eighteen-year-old boys ganging up on a girl that looked his mortal appearance of sixteen. They were shoving her, poking, prodding, jeering,_ hurling balls of gravel-filled slow at her _while calling her a freak, the orphan who had no family, the ugly of them saw the tears streaming down her mocha-skinned cheeks, the wells of agony and pain filling in her mercury orbs._

But Jack Frost did _._

 _He shot a light blast of ice at the bully's butts, freezing them and making them run. He floated down to the girl, staff in hand and looking icily (Pun totally intended) at their retreating cowardly (and frozen) rears. "That was close." Jack said though he knew that no one could hear him. "You alright?" He looked at the girl, who was glancing around the clearing in around them with fear and curiosity. As Jack looked at her, he saw how_ thin _she looked, how tired. He saw her black jacked hanging off of her frame like it wanted to drown her in its folds. But he saw the small red lines that adorned her arms and wrists- some bandaged, some scarred, some left to the elements._

 _From that moment on, Jack followed this girl around to observe her and protect when needed._

 _This girl's name was Akai Huston- she was kind, thoughtful, smart, gentle, firm when need be, but she was so virtuous, she stood up for what she felt was right._

 _She was also bullied, hurting so much that Jack himself hurt, with people unseeing of the fact that_ she was there, that she existed and that she was in so much pain that she cut herself _. But strangely enough his presence kept her away from the razor's literal edge- even if she couldn't see him, it was as if she found calm in the cold…_

 _He fell for her after weeks of observation and protecting her when he wasn't off bring snowstorms to the world- he fell for her kindness, her compassion for even her bullies, for the way she patted Jamie's head and flashed her stunning genuine smile when he told her about Jack Frost- as if she truly believed him. It was confirmed once when he could've sworn she was looking into his eyes as he stood to the far right, on the top of the outside of Jamie's bedroom window (He had no idea why he tried to stay out of the girl's sight)._

 _When he came to visit her home after a tedious guardian's meeting, he came upon a horrific sight- her wrists were cut deep this time, the floor around her body littered with notes from her school mates- letters Jack never saw._

"…Everything would be better if you died in a ditch…!"

"…Fucking cunt!"

"…No one will ever fall for you, you filthy bitch!"

"…No one will miss you."

"… _No one. Will ever. Love you…"_

"…You think anyone believes you didn't kill your family in that fire?! No one believes you!"

"…Get out before you bring hellfire on us all…!"

"…Fuck you, you whore- no one will ever believe you!"

' _No one will ever believe in you…' those words rang in Jack's mind- the way he felt when he started out all those months ago with Pitch…_

 _Jack fell to his knees and let the notes flutter to the ground one after the other, shell-shocked and frozen far colder than his snow could ever be as he finally found why the girl had cut herself so many times. A sob wracked his frame as he reached out to touch the still body of the girl he fell for._

 _He saw her twitch; she opened her eyes a crack and he jolted when he realized she was looking right at him again. She managed to give him a blue-lipped smile and whisper three words that made his whole world stop spinning-_

"I… see… you…"

 _And then… she was lost…_

 _But that's not where the story ends…_

 **~~~~*\|/*~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

due to me getting very rude messages from readers in not my reviews but PM box about ALL my stories thus far, I've decided to give away all my stories to the highest bidders and just be a reader. now, funny enough, an IRL whose name I shall not disclose is an old friend of mine since elementary and she has offered to take all my stories. she has an AO3 accound and is named Quetzelcotl_Is_My_Momma. sry, but if people refuse to be nice I refuse to play with them at all.


End file.
